


A Little Off

by Nina_Beans



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: :), Gen, My first multi chapter fic, Tags will update as i continue the fic, hey!, someone help Ace haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Beans/pseuds/Nina_Beans
Summary: Ace believes filling the spot as Gorillaz' bassist will be smooth sailing. It isn't long before he's proven wrong.





	A Little Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ace settle's in he's hit with a terrifying and strange encounter. A dream, or something more? Something that shouldn't be so hard to answer and yet Ace can't shake the utter realness of his supposed nightmare.  
> It begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt over at the writing club I'm in.  
> "Mystery." Was the name of the game.  
> I'm not really sure where this is going because I sort of forgot my big twist but that's ok, now I get to discover this as I go haha.

He had gotten to the studio a week ago.

Plenty of time for introductions and getting to know one another, at least to the point of becoming good acquaintances. 

2D seemed to be the baby of the group, despite being one of the older members of the band, he was naive, kind, and bubbly. Well, at first he was on edge and shied away from any interactions, but after a while, he seemed to grow out of his weariness and started to hang around him more. 

Noodle was a brilliant guitarist and could kick his butt if she wanted. She could be scary, but she had been the one to go out of her way to make him feel welcome. She was a good friend.

Russel was intimidating at first but after a few days getting to know him he turned out to be a pretty nice guy. 

, All in all, it seemed filling in as the bassist for Gorillaz was going to be a smooth ride.

It just goes to show he should never say things like that. He had a knack for getting proved wrong.

"Ah, 2D?"

He said slowly, stepping into the kitchen, weary because 2D was standing stock still, lifeless and rigid with his back towards him. He wasn't doing anything. It was off-putting. Then again, from what he could tell, 2D was like this sometimes. In his head, his thoughts, a million miles away. Maybe he was deep in thought.

2D didn't acknowledge him when he stepped over to his side and didn't blink when he gingerly waved a hand in his face. Ok.

He was about to turn around and leave, which seemed like the smart thing to do, no use bothering someone who didn't want company, but then 2D reached out and grabbed his arm, and he jumped and turned to look at him, heartbeat picking up just slightly, even more off-putting, 2D had never even touched him before, too polite, too jumpy. 

He watched him carefully.

2D turned to him then, and his eyes were a bright white, hollow and gleaming.

"Ace."

Ace swallowed, unsure of where this was going, where it came from.

"..Yeah?"

He said hesitantly, eyes glued to 2D's shining ones, almost feeling as if he were overcome by a sudden trance.

2D turned more to look at him, and a sudden chill ran over Ace, over his arms and face, into his soul. He breathed hard, cornered by something. 2D and something else. Something real and enveloping, suffocating. 

2D reached a hand out to cup his face, looking as if he were considering something and tilted his head.

"I didn't think I would be able to stand you at first."

The grip on his face tightened and the eyes on him flickered for a second.

"But I think, now, that you can help me. I think it's good they sent you. Do you like that?"

Ace's heart was pumping hard in his chest and he shivered.

He wanted to say something but his mind was dripping syrup and his tongue was heavy.

2D or whatever was hiding behind his friend's face clicked his tongue in understanding.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything, I know it's hard. Just like it's hard for him, right?"

Ace had no idea who "him" was, but he didn't think about it for long because he suddenly felt like lead had been tied to his feet and around his wrists and they were dragging him swiftly downwards into the floor. 2D kept him upright as he sagged and he hummed almost happily, cradling his face still, and grinned widely and dangerously at him.

"'S ok, You won't have to worry about it anymore."

He wanted to say something, but his head was spinning and he couldn't see straight, could only see 2D's grinning face.

"Ace."

It was dark now, he could hear something else too, something so distant. Was someone calling him?

"Ace! Ace!"

"Ah!"

Ace shot up, heart pounding and hands shaking as he looked around wildly, eyes landing on 2D's face, and he blinked, breathing hard, and shoved himself back against his headboard.  
Funny, he couldn't remember going to bed.

2D looked at him with concern, biting his bottom lip, and Ace continued to watch him wearily, adrenaline still spiked in his system that told him to watch out, be ready, there was danger.

"You alright?"

2D said, eyes hollow and dark and almost as weary as Ace felt, and the look made Ace sag just a bit, guard dropping slightly.

"Heard you yelling, thought you might need some help or something."

2D rubbed at his arm and sat back, jostling the mattress.

"Bad dream?"

Ace searched his face for any malice or bad intentions and saw nothing, only concern.  
The most important and confusing note were his eyes. They weren't glowing anymore, they weren't trance-like anymore. They were just 2D's.

He was very confused, very lost, and his heart was still pumping loudly and quickly in his chest.  
He looked down and cleared his throat, the memories fresh in his head replaying over and over, his name still echoing clearly, but when he looked up again at the source of the memories, 2D was patiently watching him, almost like he was afraid to speak up and be a bother.

Very confusing. 

He realized he hadn't said anything yet, and maybe this wasn't 2D's fault, but the fault of a terrifying, hopeless dream from nowhere, and he nodded, breathing hard through his nose.

"..I guess, yeah. Thanks for coming to check on me."

2D brightened up a bit and nodded.

"No problem."

He said, too cheery still for Ace's liking, and straightened. 

"Uh, well, I'm sort of an expert on bad dreams, so, if you maybe wanted to talk about I-"

"Nah, don't worry about it, 'D, It was nothing."

Ace cut him off, and he could have sworn something flickered across 2D's face at that moment, but it was over before it started and 2D nodded.

"Ok, well, I'll leave you alone. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen."

He said as he got up from Ace's bed and Ace gave what he hoped was a grateful smile and let himself drain from the tension set in his bones as 2D left, sighing and sagging against his pillow heavily.

"Alright. Bad dream. No way 'D's some evil demon or something. Just a weird, stupid, dream."

He nodded to himself, and let the memories still echoing in his head die down slowly.  
He sat in bed for a few more minutes, just to think and reassure himself, because it was hard.  
[I]it felt so real.

And then he got up, got ready for the day, and went to go into the kitchen to eat because he was starving, and happened to bump into Noodle on the way. Literally.

"Oh! Hey, watch where you are going!"

She said a joking lilt to her voice and a smile in place. Ace laughed and stepped back, rubbing at the back of his neck as he smiled back.

"Hey, Noodle, sleep well?"

He said to be polite, no matter he had no idea what time of day it was.  
Noodle hummed. 

"Good, thank you. How are you doing? Feeling better after yesterday?"

Ace had been smiling up until she finished, then his face was falling in confusion and he tilted his head.

"What happened yesterday?"

He asked, almost not wanting to know what she would say next, a bad feeling creeping up on him.

Noodle looked confused too, and she took a breath before continuing.

"Well, you came out of the kitchen yesterday saying you weren't feeling well, and then you went into your room. You wouldn't even let me check you for a fever! 2D said you told him you wanted to be alone, and-"

"2D?"

Ace cut off, growing pale, and swallowed, shaking his head.

"I didn't even see 2D much yesterday, I don't even remember feeling sick, are you sure?"

Noodle gave him a look as if he were very strange and nodded hesitantly. Ace felt like ice water had been dumped over him with that nod, the confirmation, and he shivered.  
He couldn't have been sick, he didn't remember it, he didn't remember anything after going to get lunch. Did he get lunch?  
He couldn't remember that either.

He was awake, and then he wasn't, and he was having nightmares, because that's what it was, wasn't it?  
A nightmare.

"Are..you alright?"

Noodle asked hesitantly, reaching to gently touch his arm, and Ace stepped back and shook his head, then nodded, then sighed.

"I-I don't know, Noodle. I think I might be, but I had this dream, but it felt so real, and now this--Maybe I'm going loony."

He shrugged, voice tired and drained, and he felt slightly better when Noodle gave him a caring look and pat his arm gently.

"Ok, you know what? If it's bothering you, it's important. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me and we can talk it over with breakfast?"

She offered, calm and reassuring. Ace nodded slowly and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Yeah, yeah ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like so far! I'm going to update this soon, hopefully, but I'm bad with schedules because I've always got something else going on.  
> Don't worry though I do plan to finish this!  
> Have a great day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> -I like Ace. Really, I do. There's so much angst potential here haha
> 
> -Noodle is a great friend
> 
> -What's going on with 2D? What isn't going on with 2D? Poor guy
> 
> -It's late!


End file.
